


Delicate

by otsfatimad



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Involuntary fluff, M/M, Romance, Song: Delicate (Taylor Swift), soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otsfatimad/pseuds/otsfatimad
Summary: Esa era la primera noche de primavera y el aire se movía delicadamente acariciando su rostro, mientras que, en su cabeza, sus pensamientos se agitaban ante la presencia de él."Tenían una conversación pendiente".No podían comenzar aún, aunque murieran por hacerlo.Incluso sin algún impedimento, era demasiado pronto, demasiado complicado.Aoi x Ruki
Relationships: Aoi/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 2





	Delicate

_No podemos hacer ningún tipo de promesa ahora, ¿no es así?_

_Pero puedes prepararme un trago._

Taylor Swift, _Delicate_

*******

Los automóviles iban y venían en la avenida, pero su rápido movimiento pasaba desapercibido frente a la mirada de Takanori. El joven estaba recargado sobre la pared en la esquina de Westreet en completo silencio, hundido en sus pensamientos. Mordía su labio inferior de vez en cuando y sin darse cuenta golpeaba uno de sus pies contra el asfalto en repetidas ocasiones.

En el bolsillo de su pantalón, una vibración le hizo sentir escalofríos. Al encender la pantalla leyó la notificación de un simple mensaje en LINE:

_“Estoy por llegar”_

La sensación de adrenalina aumentando le recorrió el cuerpo entero y en su mente la idea de escapar se hizo presente como algo muy inteligente. Cancelar ya no era una opción, lo había dejado de ser cuando media hora antes el mismo Takanori había mandado un mensaje para confirmar el lugar donde se encontraría con el hombre que estaba esperando.

Quedaron de encontrarse a unas cuantas cuadras lejos de la oficina donde trabajaban para que no los vieran abandonar el edificio juntos. Como si fueran un par de delincuentes y estuvieran haciendo algo malo.

La brisa de la primera noche de primavera acarició sus mejillas, enfriando un poco sus ideas. Cerró los ojos un instante y soltó un suspiro, tratando de calmarse.

Pronto, un nuevo mensaje llegó:

“ _Ya estoy aquí”_

De nuevo una leve taquicardia. Al alzar la vista, notó a un automóvil negro aparcar frente a él. El vidrío del copiloto bajó lentamente, dejando a la vista el rostro sonriente de Yuu.

—¿Te llevo? —Preguntó burlonamente.

Takanori no dijo nada. Aguantando los nervios, simplemente caminó y abrió la puerta. Al entrar al automóvil, el aroma de la colonia que usaba Yuu empañó sus sentidos y esta vez los músculos de su cara no pudieron evitar contraerse en un rostro de exasperación, el cual logró cubrir al agacharse y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Yuu, con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre.

—Por supuesto —respondió Takanori tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible. Alzó un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de la oreja—. Tardaste más de lo que dijiste.

—Es difícil escapar de Akira un viernes en la noche, ya sabes —volteó la mirada al volante negro—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Takanori tragó saliva. Sentía que sus manos comenzaban a sudar, pero mantuvo la vista fija al frente.

—No importa a dónde sea, dijiste que solo quieres conversar, ¿no?

Yuu no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo el rostro clavado al volante. La tensión en el aire era casi palpable, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romperla.

Takanori no sabía si estaba mentalmente preparado para tener _esa_ conversación con Yuu. Sabía qué es lo que quería hablar, incluso entendía que era necesario hablarlo para que la situación entre ellos dejara de construirse a silencios incomodos cada vez que se encontraban, pero, Takanori aún no estaba listo para lidiar con ello. El tiempo pasaba con ellos dos a solas y en silencio, mientras que un nudo en su pecho le estrujaba con ansiedad.

El sonido de un claxon los obligó a girar sus rostros hacia atrás, donde un par de faros blancos pedían que el automóvil de Yuu se moviera. Bastó un segundo, solo un instante para que los ojos de ambos se cruzaran al volver la vista al camino frente a ellos. Ese único segundo fue suficiente para que el corazón de Takanori se apretujara nuevamente.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo Yuu y, con movimiento suaves, su vehículo negro comenzó a avanzar sobre la avenida.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Yuu se decidió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Te parece ir a mi departamento?

La respiración de Takanori se agitó más, su rostro se puso rojo, pero él simplemente volteó hacia su reflejo en la ventana para mirar los edificios en la noche. El aire acondicionado le ayudaría a disimular su sonrojo.

—No hay problema.

En menos de quince minutos de circular entre calles tranquilas, el par de hombres llegaron frente al edificio donde vivía Yuu. Juntos bajaron del automóvil y se dirigieron en silencio al recibidor. Caminaron hasta el elevador, que los llevó al tercer piso. En todo ese tiempo ni siquiera fueron capaces de mirarse a los ojos.

Al entrar al departamento, Yuu no se molestó en encender las luces. Simplemente guio a su invitado hasta la sala de estar. Yuu se quitó el sacó que usaba aquella tarde y arremangó las mangas de su camisa azul hasta el codo. Takanori se quedó quieto, sentado sobre el sillón negro que había al centro de la habitación. Pudo observar su rostro reflejado en la pantalla de televisión que había frente a él.

—¿Te preparo uno? —Inquirió Yuu, acercándose a Takanori con una botella de whisky. Tenía un par de vasos de cristal que meneaba en una mano.

—Claro —dijo Takanori y se recargó en el sofá, observando cómo Yuu se alejaba nuevamente en búsqueda de hielos en la cocina.

Sintiéndose incómodo, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y fingió revisar alguna cosa en internet. Su mente se aceleraba con cada segundo.

Yuu apareció nuevamente, cargando un cesto de hielos. Colocó un par de ellos en cada vaso y los cubrió con whisky. Extendió la bebida a Takanori, quien la tomó con las manos un poco temblorosas. Esperaba que Yuu no notara aquel movimiento involuntario.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? —Inquirió el castaño antes de que Yuu hablara.

—Bueno, no sé cómo comenzar —Yuu rio. Mantenía una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo delantero del pantalón mientras balanceaba el vaso de whisky con la otra—. Creo que estoy nervioso.

Takanori dio un trago a su bebida, pretendiendo no haber escuchado lo último dicho por Yuu.

—Terminé con él —susurró Yuu. Colocó su bebida sobre la mesa de centro y fue a sentarse a un lado de Takanori, manteniendo la mirada clavada al suelo—. Tarde o temprano sucedería, las cosas entre él y yo ya no funcionaban hace mucho.

Takanori suspiró y dejó su bebida sobre la mesa, justo al lado de la de Yuu. Volteó para mirar a su acompañante.

—Lo lamento —dijo, con timidez.

—No hay por qué lamentarse —Yuu sonrió nuevamente y observó los ojos de Takanori—. Necesitaba estar libre para alguien más.

El castaño sintió que su cuerpo vibraba y tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada.

—No sé cómo decirlo de una forma sutil, lo siento —Yuu se acercó más a Takanori, acariciando suavemente la mejilla contraria hasta lograr que el chico le mirara de nuevo—. Me gustas mucho, Taka.

Su corazón dejó de latir con fuerza, y en vez de sentir la felicidad desbordante que siempre creyó sentiría al tener a Yuu confesándose ante él, fue como si un balde de agua helada le golpeara en la cabeza.

Trató de sonreír y se movió para que Yuu le soltara, levantándose abruptamente del sillón.

—Pensé que yo también te gustaba a ti —dijo Yuu con decepción. Entre la oscuridad el movimiento de sus labios no se distinguía.

—Me gustas, me gustas mucho —confesó Takanori y miró los ojos confundidos de Yuu—. Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi llegar por el elevador hasta la oficina frente a la mía —sonrió con algo de amargura—. Pero no sé si puedo hacer esto ahora, es demasiado rápido.

—No pienses en eso —Yuu se levantó y se acercó hasta Takanori. Le tomó por las manos—. Deja que yo me preocupe por eso.

—La gente hablará —susurró y recargó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Yuu—. No quiero que lo hagan, no estoy dispuesto a escucharlos burlarse de mí.

Yuu suspiró y asintió. Acarició los cabellos de Takanori mientras lo atrapaba en un abrazo, embriagando al castaño en el aroma de aquella colonia que tanto le enloquecía. Sentir su cuerpo así de cerca le quemaba la piel, pero no podía siquiera rodear con sus cortos brazos la cintura de Yuu sin sentir el peso de una culpa que no le correspondía.

Parecería una estupidez, lo sabía. Si es que tanto se gustaban, ¿qué era lo que les impedía comenzar? Absolutamente nada. Pero en la cabeza de Takanori, era demasiado pronto.

Takanori no quería ser llamado la razón por la que Yuu dejó a su expareja. Temía que le reconocieran por ser el responsable de romper con un noviazgo que, si bien ya no era real, se mantenía después de años.

Esa fue la razón por la que durante los cortos meses que tenía de conocer a Yuu había tratado de alejarse de él e ignorar todas esas sensaciones que le provocaba la presencia del pelinegro. Sin embargo, le era imposible. Estaba ese cosquilleo, esa debilidad ante él y cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera. Aunque intentara resistirse, había algo que lo atraía a Yuu con una fuerza abismal.

Ese algo los mantenía juntos y no sabía la forma de escapar de ello. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Podía notar en los ojos de Yuu ese mismo brillo que notaba en los propios. Sabía que el sentimiento era correspondido, el deseo se percibía y vibraba en ambas direcciones.

Pero Yuu tenía un compromiso con alguien, un noviazgo que duró por muchos años desde antes que Takanori apareciera. Mientras ese enorme impedimento existiera, Takanori jamás daría un paso adelante.

Se sentía incapaz de hacer algo más que mirarlo y fantasear. Nunca podría interponerse entre dos personas, porque sabía que la infidelidad era lo peor que podía existir. Clavar una daga en el pecho de alguien que confía en ti era simplemente algo vil, y él nunca se vería involucrado en algo así.

Por ello prefería poner su límite, mantener la distancia prudente.

Quería lanzarse a brazos de Yuu y besarlo con toda la desesperación que se había acumulado dentro de su cuerpo al no poder tenerlo.

Hubiera sido todo jodidamente más fácil si no trabajarán juntos todos los días. Takanori tenía que soportar percibir el aroma de la colonia de Yuu, escuchar su risa volar por toda la oficina, pretender no notar esos ojos que le espiaban escondidos detrás de un computador.

A veces, cuando se quedaban a trabajar juntos, a Takanori le era imposible no concentrarse en los detalles de Yuu: en su barbilla, en la forma de sus labios, en la textura y color de su piel, así como analizar por qué el traje que escogió aquel día lo hacía lucir solo un poco más guapo de lo que se veía el día anterior. Le encantaba cuando el estrés de la tarde obligaba a Yuu a aflojarse la corbata, subir las mangas de la camiseta y levantar en una coleta sus largos cabellos. Todo eso lo volvía solamente el triple de sensual de lo que era.

A veces en tiempos muertos, Yuu tomaba algunas siestas en la oficina. Takanori lo miraba discretamente desde su escritorio y, por tonto que sonara, eran esos momentos donde se preguntaba si de alguna manera él había formado parte de un sueño de Yuu. Quería saber si el deseo lo tenía igual de confundido de lo que tenía a él.

Las siestas de Yuu solían terminar abruptamente y mientras volteaba a todos lados asegurándose que nadie le hubiera visto dormir, notaba que Takanori le observaba con algo de gracia. Era entonces cuando le sonreía, y las respuestas de Takanori eran respondidas.

En esa sonrisa podía notar que en realidad Yuu era todo suyo, o lo era al menos por un instante en el cual lo único que había en el mundo de ambos era eso: ellos dos, mirándose de escritorio a escritorio, sonriendo como idiotas.

El corazón egoísta de Takanori siempre gritaba por más, quería que todo en Yuu fuera suyo. Deseaba que todo el tiempo, a cada hora, cada segundo, Yuu le perteneciera. No solo en el pensamiento, quería tenerlo por completo.

Ahora Yuu estaba libre, y si bien Takanori en ningún momento coqueteó voluntariamente, sabía que él fue el último motivo que tuvo Yuu para terminar con su pareja. No quería sentirse responsable, ni pensar en el dolor del exnovio de Yuu si es que se enteraba que ambos se gustaban desde entonces, pero sentía que no podía controlarse por más tiempo.

Necesitaba tener a Yuu, por una vez y para siempre. Besar sus labios, acariciar sus cabellos, sentir la textura de su piel desnuda sobre las yemas de sus dedos. Lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Deseaba que todas las preguntas en su mente lo abandonarán, pero estas volvían y lo atormentaban cada vez: ¿no era demasiado pronto para comenzar? ¿No era una locura empezar de esa manera? Escondiéndose, sintiendo que debía explicaciones.

Estaba realmente enamorado de Yuu, pero sus ideas lo jodían todo. No entendía por qué todo tenía que ser siempre tan complicado.

Yuu suspiró.

—Te entiendo —susurró, acariciando con sus labios los cabellos de Takanori—. Quiero que te sientas bien.

Takanori sonrió y se vio en la necesidad de soltarse del abrazo de Yuu. Enrolló uno de sus dedos en la corbata roja del otro.

—Lamento hacerte esto —dijo y alzó la mirada para ver los ojos de Yuu—. No quiero que las cosas comiencen mal entre tú y yo.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, simplemente mirándose. El corazón de ambos volvía a latir con algo de ánimo, luego de semanas de incertidumbre, era eso lo más cerca que habían estado jamás.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Takanori.

Yuu asintió con simpleza. Taka tomó su cartera y dio un último trago al whisky que había quedado sobre la mesa, el cual para ese instante era simplemente agua fría por los hielos haberse derretido. Se limpió la boca y caminó entre las sombras hasta la salida, donde Yuu ya le esperaba recargado sobre la pared.

Takanori abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir al pasillo.

—Quédate esta noche —propuso Yuu, colocando su hombro sobre el marco de la puerta, mirando con suplica a los ojos de Takanori.

—No puedo —respondió con algo de vergüenza y bajo la mirada—. Pensé que estábamos claros.

Yuu levantó el rostro con algo de nerviosismo.

—Sé que no quieres ir rápido, Taka —dijo, con la voz temblando—, pero, ¿no te gustaría tomar un trago y seguir conversando? Solo conversar.

—No sé si resista quedarme contigo a solas más tiempo —sonrió y miró a Yuu—. Lo mejor es que me vaya.

—Me gustas demasiado.

Takanori suspiró.

—Solo dame tiempo —dijo—. Solo un poco más.

Yuu sonrió con ternura.

—Está bien, todo el que necesites.

Takanori alzó el rostro y tomó las mejillas de Yuu entre sus manos.

—Prometo que no será mucho.

Yuu asintió, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—No quiero que esto se arruine, contigo no —dijo Takanori y obligó a Yuu a inclinarse hasta él—. Te quiero.

Depositó un beso sobre la frente del moreno, y sintió solo con ello que sus sentidos explotaban como una flor. Yuu lo abrazó nuevamente y permanecieron enganchados uno al otro hasta que se cansaron.

No estaban en momento de prometer algo, porque el futuro que tenían aún era bastante incierto. Parecía ser complicado en la mente de Takanori, pero en realidad no tenía por qué serlo del todo. Si cosas tan sencillas como un abrazo, un beso en la frente y un vaso de whisky podían hacer explotar su corazón de la forma que lo había logrado esa primera noche de primavera, imaginaba cómo cada noche el viento traería nuevas sensaciones que lo harían sentir más y más vivo.

Sí, irían poco a poco, y no tenía que ser complicado. Irían lento porque lo que sucedía entre ellos era el sentimiento más delicado, real y vibrante que habían tenido alguna vez. Ambos estaban llenos de fuego y pasión, y a pesar de eso sabía que dentro de los brazos de Yuu estaría seguro su corazón. Ambos construirían un castillo en su pecho para que juntos se protegieran de las adversidades cuando se refugiaran en un abrazo.

Takanori partió del departamento de Yuu con solo el recuerdo de un beso en la frente, el sabor del whisky en la boca y el calor de la primera noche de primavera que vivieron, la primera de muchas que vivirían juntos.


End file.
